


New Year

by xmadsx



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmadsx/pseuds/xmadsx
Summary: She loved the way Katya always smiled at her. She was convinced that her smile was the best thing her eyes had ever seen. She loved the way she laughed too hard at a stupid joke and ended up wheezing and coughing, she loved how her arms flailed around as she did so, slapping her knees and thighs. Her eyes searched Kat’s face, landing on her lips, and then looking back into her eyes. Before she could stop herself, Trixie found her hand on Katya’s cheek, cupping it and rubbing her thumb up and down the soft skin. Katya looked down at her, eyes suddenly dark. Her heart once again picked up speed and she placed her hand on top of Trixie’s. Was someone looking at them? Why was she doing this?(FAKE DATING AU! Trixie needs a fake date and asks her friend Katya)





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is my first Trixya fanfic....ah! This was written pretty fast with not lots of editing so sorry if theres any mistakes! Hopefully you Enjoy!
> 
> (ps. I'm katyazamoiodchikova on tumblr, check me out there if you'd like)

Smoke floated into the air, wrapping around the ceiling lights above the living room coffee table.  
“Katya please,” Trixie begged, sitting herself down next to her friend, resting her hand on her thigh. Pleading eyes were burning a hole into her head. Katya took a long drag of her cigarette, inhaling, waiting for Trixie’s gaze to focus elsewhere. It became apparent that she wasn’t letting up easy, and she exhaled smoke as she turned to look at her friend.  
“I just don’t see why I have to,” Katya began, looking down at the cigarette between her fingers.  
Trixie got up from the couch they were sitting on, opening up a window to vent the room out of the smoke she was choking on. Bitter December air poured into the room and the noise of people chattering outside were slightly drowning out Trixie’s voice as she started to speak.  
“Because,” Trix began while she leaned against the white windowsill “You know my super homophobic aunt-”  
“Fucking bitch,” Katya muttered under her breath as she shoved the cigarette between her lips. That earned a laugh from Trixie.  
“Tell me about it,” She started again. “Well she’s going to be at my mom's for New Years whether I like it or not.”  
Katya rested her head on the back of the couch, focusing on the cracks in the ceiling. She tried to steady her breathing as she closed her eyes, covering them with her hand, cigarette ash falling delicately onto her nose. She didn’t want to get herself into a situation with Trixie she couldn’t get herself out of, especially since she-  
“Hello?” Katya was snapped out of her thoughts by Trixie looking at her from across the room, pink manicure fingers running through her blonde hair.  
“Yeah sorry,” She coughed as she sat up, resting her elbows on her knees. “So how do I get thrown into this mix of you facing your homo hater aunt?” Katya smiled, laughing a bit before inhaling more smoke.  
Trixie sighed as she walked back towards her friend, collapsing next to her and resting her head on her shoulder.  
“She asked me, ‘Well honey you can’t possibly know you like girls, you’ve never even had a girlfriend!’ which is the dumbest statement I’ve ever heard,”  
“Tell me about it,”  
“I can’t just say that actually, yes, I can know I’m gay even if I’ve never had a real long relationship. The homophobes aren’t the smartest,” Katya snorted as Trixie continued. “So, I told her that I do have a girlfriend, and she replied with that she better see her at the New Years party,” She finished with a sigh. Katya looked down at her, putting her cigarette out on the ash tray sitting on the coffee table.  
“So now you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend?” Katya asked, even though she already knew the answer. Trixie looked up at her, and Katya looked at her face. She saw the desperation in her blue eyes that were surrounded by light freckles. She looked beautiful. Shit. “Fine,” She answered with an eye roll. Trixie squealed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. “But it’s only because I love you. I can’t believe I have to spend a night with your aunt.” Katya groaned. Trixie laughed as she squeezed Katya harder.  
“Thank you so much!”

 

* * *

 

 

Katya went to bed early that night, even though Trixie was begging her to stay up and watch Mean Girls with her in the livingroom. She was freaking out. In hindsight, she shouldn’t even be freaking out. It’s just going to be like every other night. Katya already spends everyday with Trixie so why was this different? She dug her face into her palms. She knew why it was different. She wasn’t going out with Trixie as a friend she was going out as her girlfriend. Katya rolled on her side, white comforter wrapping around her legs making it suddenly unbearably hot. Girlfriend. Katya smiled a little bit at the thought. Trixie as her girlfriend wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, would it? She sighed as she fished a leg out of her blanket, exposing it to the cool air of her bedroom. She knew she was fucked. One day she suddenly noticed Trixie’s smile. It seemed like the brightest thing Katya has ever seen. One day months ago she noticed how much darker her freckles were getting since they were going to the beach more often. Katya loved her freckles. She noticed the stretch marks on Trix’s inner thighs when she walked around the kitchen at night in nothing but a pink Dolly Parton shirt and white panties. She found herself looking Trixie up and down, wanting to hold her thick thighs, kiss the stretch marks and make her feel loved. She thought about what it would be like if she got to run her hand across her cheekbone, and leave soft kisses on her eyelids and cheeks. But she’d snap herself out of it. Trixie was her friend. Her best friend. That’s it.  
Suddenly Katya’s dark room filled with light as her door creaked open, and she saw a body slip inside.  
“Hey are you awake?” Trixie whispered into the darkness as she shut the door behind her.  
“Yeah,” Katya whispered as she rolled over to face where Trixie’s voice was coming from. The air on her exposed leg was getting colder by the second, and goose bumps were starting to appear on the soft skin. She watched Trixie closely as she stepped forward, suddenly realizing she was only in a bra and pink sleep shorts. Katya’s heart starting beating a bit faster as Trixie sat, the edge of the bed dipping down.  
“Are you sweating?” Trixie chuckled as she took a glass of water out from behind her back.  
“It’s fucking hot under these blankets,” Katya lied, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. Trixie was convinced with her lie, not knowing that Kat was actually sweating because of her breasts slightly falling out of her light pink bra. Trixie passed Katya her glass of water and Kat didn’t even notice how dry her mouth was until she took a sip. She licked her dry lips as she sat up, resting the glass of water in between her legs, careful not to spill it all over her sheets. Trixie tucked a stray blonde hair behind her ear as she cleared her throat.  
“Thanks for doing this for me. It means a lot.” She smiled, taking her glass of water back and taking a sip. The corners of Katya’s mouth turned up as she watched the way Trixie’s lips wrap around the glass, getting lost in thought. Trixie let out a sigh as she stood up, and Katya missed her presence next to her right away.  
“Goodnight. get packing tomorrow morning, we have a long flight to Milwaukee.” She spoke, slipping through the door and disappearing, leaving Katya alone in the darkness. She sighed as she slipped her leg back into her blanket. This was going to be a long trip.  
The Milwaukee airport was small, and smelt of cleaning supplies. People walked around maniacally, trying to find their gates. Toddlers screamed as their parents dragged them along, trying their best not to miss their flight.  
“Sorry Milwaukee isn’t as glamorous as Boston,” Trixie chuckled while adjusting the straps on her backpack. Katya turned around to look at Trixie and smiled. Her long blonde hair was thrown into a messy bun on top of her head, baby hairs framing her face wildly. Her pink sweatshirt was tied loosely around her waist and Katya noticed there was a hole in the right knee of her leggings. Her face was free of makeup, blue eyes surrounded by freckles that were getting lighter by day because of the cold cloudy weather. She looked beautiful despite sitting on an almost 3 hour flight.  
“Stop staring at me and turn around to watch where you’re walking creepo,” Trixie laughed, speeding up so she was now walking next to Katya. Katya shook her head and looked down at her phone.  
“Yes, because Boston is so glamorous,” Katya chuckled dragging out her vowels. She began to check the stream of text messages that came in after landing.  
¨Shut up,¨

 

* * *

 

“Trix I’m fucking starved,” Katya whined, lugging her suitcase behind her. Trixie sighed as she turned around to look at Katya trailing behind.  
“There’s a McDonald’s right around the corner,” Trixie responded, pointing towards the direction of the fast food joint. “I’ll let us stop there if you’re quick. We have to catch a cab to my mom’s place.”

 

* * *

 

Trixie knew Katya was a foodie, but holy shit. This was a lot.  
“Twenty piece chicken nugget, extra sweet and sour sauces with that please! A large fry, Oh! A big mac as well please- hold the pickles. I’ll have a diet coke with all of that.” Katya smiled at the young teenage boy manning the register. “Oh! I’ll also have a medium vanilla shake.” She finished, hand slipping into her purse to grab her wallet.  
“Don’t,” Trixie said suddenly, grabbing Katya’s arm and pulling it out of her purse. “I’ll pay.”  
Katya looked down at Trixie’s arm around her wrist and blushed just a tiny bit.  
“Why thank you Madam,” She spoke, nodding her head jokingly.  
“I have to buy my girlfriend her lunch right?” Trixie winked, nudging Kat’s side. Katya’s face flushed even more, turning almost red. The sides of her lips turned up and she bit her lip to stop the full blown smile from sneaking out of her. She felt like screeching at the top of her lungs out of pure excitement at Trix’s use of the word girlfriend, even if it was just pretend.  
“Yeah, chivalry is not dead I suppose, thank god.” Katya coughed, trying to get her face to cool down.

 

* * *

 

Katya wolfed her food down in under ten minutes, so her and Katya were out to their cab in no time. They squeezed into the back seat with their backpacks resting on their laps, seatbelts buckled tight. Trixie was out like a light within minutes, head resting up against the window. Her breath fogged up the glass and Katya watched her chest rise and fall delicately. She smiled as she looked outside the window at the golden sunset behind the tall trees. This trip wasn’t so bad so far.

 

* * *

 

Trixie’s childhood home was cute, quaint, and truly in the middle of nowhere. The outdoor shingles were a dark, deep brown color. The shutters hanging up were a green, almost the same color as the pines that she saw on their drive in the cab. There wasn’t much landscaping going on, just a shit load of farm land all around. As soon as Katya walked through the door she was was bombarded with the smell of turkey pot pie cooking in the oven. Trixie lead her to the living room, telling her to stay put while she grabbed their bags from the trunk of the car. The fireplace was lit, casting dancing shadows across the dark green couch across the room. The mantle was cluttered with family photos, and Katya smiled when she spotted a photo she’s never seen before of Trixie and her brother. She set her purse down on the couch as she turned to look at Trixie who was setting their luggage down on the stairs. All of a sudden Katya felt a pair of arms wrap around her and heard a screech in her ear.  
“So this is my Trixie’s girl!” The voice squealed, spinning Katya around the other way.  
“Mom!” Trixie yelled, running over to try to break the two apart. “You can’t just jump on her like that!”  
Trixie’s mother let go of Katya, a huge smile still plastered on her face. She held her chest as she looked Katya up and down.  
“Aren't you just more beautiful in person!” The graying woman gushed while grabbing Kat’s arm. “I can’t believe Trixie never told me about you two until just recently!”  
Katya looked back at Trixie with a what the fuck do I do expression splattered across her face. Trixie came up behind Katya and snaked her arms around her small waist.  
“Isn’t she adorable?” Trix asked her mother, smile as bright as the moon in the night sky. Katya held her breath. This really was going to be a long fucking trip.

* * *

 

Trixie’s room was exactly how Katya pictured it. The walls were painted a light pink, the trim almost an off white. Maybe it was pure white at one time- she couldn’t tell. A full sized bed sat in the middle of the room, adorned with a fluffy white comforter and light yellow pillows. A hand made looking quilt sat folded on the edge of the bed, a brown teddy bear leaned up against it. A pink bow was tied around it’s plush ear.  
Katya entered the room even more, walking by Trixie’s dresser, fingers brushing the white wood. Hung up on the attached mirror were old pictures of Trixie in high school- hair still platinum blonde. Her smile was so bright, and Katya couldn’t help but match it when she spotted a photo of Trix in a sparkly pink gown that hugged her curves perfectly. A huge glittery crown sat on her mess of blonde waves and a sash was across her chest that read prom queen.  
“Looking through my stuff?” Katya turned around to see Trixie leaning on the door frame, smile on her lips and their luggage in her hands.  
“I never knew you were prom queen?” Katya questioned, looking back at the photo stuck on the mirror. “I’m quite surprised you never told me actually. Seems like something you’d brag about to me until we were both corpses.” She laughed. Trixie rolled her eyes as she walked into the room, throwing their bags down by the foot of the bed.  
“What were you like in highschool?” Trixie asked quietly, unzipping her bag to grab some pajamas out of it to change into. Katya let out a long sigh.  
“I don’t know. Not a lot of friends. Didn’t really go to many parties. Kind of a loser to be honest,” She responded while sitting down on the bed.  
“Mhm I see,”  
Katya looked down at her feet when she realized Trixie was out of her leggings and was shimmying into a pair of white sleep shorts. She let out a huge yawn as she sunk her head into the pillows behind her. She suddenly was dead tired.  
“I can take the floor so you can sleep in a bed-” Katya began, starting to take her shirt off so she could change into something more sleep appropriate.  
“Kat come on,” Trixie laughed out as she went and sat down next to her on the bed. “We’ve slept in the same bed before. You don’t have to sleep on the floor.” Trixie smiled as she grabbed the blanket and crawled underneath it. Katya tried to repress the bit of panic that bubbled up in her chest. She had to really sleep next to Trixie when she's wearing nothing but skimpy shorts and a sports bra? Oh god.  
Katya grabbed the blanket and joined Trixie underneath it, trying her best not to touch her pale skin to Trix’s slightly tanner skin. Soon the room was quiet and the only noise was the two girl’s soft breaths. Katya’s breathing hitched though when suddenly Trixie wrapped her tan leg around her porcelain one. Katya could feel her heat spreading to her and she melted into the touch, forgetting all about the panic from earlier. Did Trixie do this in her sleep or was she fully awake? Suddenly she felt a mess of platinum blonde hair tickle her lips and a head was on her chest. Trixie was fully cuddling into her side, arm swinging around to wrap around her stomach. Katya smiled to herself just slightly as she moved her arm to wrap around Trixie’s body and pulled her closer, nuzzling her nose into her platinum hair.  
“Goodnight,” Trixie whispered into the darkness.

* * *

 

Katya awoke in the morning with the window across from the bed wide open, cold air blowing in and making her shiver. She was alone. God she needed a cigarette. She peeled herself up out of the bed and threw the quilt around her shoulders trying to contain some sort of body heat. She walked over to her bag and fished out a cigarette and lighter, ready to go downstairs and outside when suddenly she spotted a piece of paper on one of the panes of the open window.  
Realized you didn’t have a nighttime smoke last night, so I knew you’d be needing one first thing in the morning. I know you like the back of my hand ;) Left the window open for you. I won’t make you go all the way outside. Xo, Trix.  
Katya smiled and took the note off the window, placing it down on the nightstand nearby. She pulled the blanket around her tighter and the fabric itched her skin. She shoved her cigarette between her lips, lighting it and instantly taking a long drag. She shivered as she closed her eyes, remembering last night. What it felt like to have Trixie pressed up against her, have her hot breath on her neck. She imagined what it would be like to have Trixie’s lips on her neck instead of just her breath. Have her lips traveling down from her neck to her chest, leaving trails of pink lipstick on her body, all the way down to-  
“Well someone's finally up!” Katya jumped, hitting her head on the window and looking over at the door to see Trixie’s mom standing there, huge smile on her face. “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you!” She giggled, running a hand through her hair. Katya put out her cigarette and smiled back. “I made food, I was just coming up to see if you wanted any. Trixie helped me make it, so you better like it,” She winked, leaving Katya alone again in the room. Jesus. The new years party tonight hadn’t even started yet and Katya was already ready for this trip to be over.

 

* * *

 

Katya tugged on her red dress, it suddenly feeling too short. In all honesty, she was a little uncomfortable. Trixie left to go say hi to some cousins and update them on her Boston lifestyle, leaving her alone in the corner of the living room. She took a sip of her Sprite as she looked around. She literally knew nobody in the room, almost everyone had Trixie’s same shade of bright blonde hair. She looked down at the red reminisce her lipstick left on the soda can.  
“You must be Trixie's…..significant other,” A shrill voice rang out, and Katya looked up to see a short woman, blonde hair with streaks of grey pulled up into a bun held by only one clip. She had on a sparkly sweater (probably from h&m) and sparkly loafers. She observed that her face was slightly wrinkled. Katya flashed the woman her perfect white teeth as she held out her hand.  
“Yes! I’m Katya. Nice to meet you,” She began while shaking the woman’s hand. Suddenly Trixie appeared between the two, a huge smile that looked almost fake plastered on her face.  
“Katya I see you’ve met my aunt,” She said through her teeth, widening her eyes. Katya’s smile dropped as she looked between the two, but it was back in an instant. Trixie’s aunt looked Katya up and down.  
“Yes. It’s so great to finally meet you,” The woman spoke, tone making it pretty clear that it was not actually great to meet her. The aunt looked back at Trixie. “I thought Trixie here was pulling my leg. Didn’t believe her when she said she had a,” she paused and looked back at Katya. “Significant other,” She finally spat out. Trixie noticed how her aunt looked at the two, then looked at the space between them, and then back at the two of them again. Trixie began to sweat and suddenly she found herself wrapped around Katya’s arm, resting her head on her shoulder.  
“We met out in Boston,” She smiled, snuggling her head into Kat’s shoulder even more. Katya’s heart began to beat hard in her chest as she slid her hand onto Trixie’s lower back, pulling her in close. This felt….right. Felt like they fit. She wondered if Trixie felt it too.  
“Aunt Bette could you please get me a drink?” Trixie suddenly spoke, filling the awkward silence but still clung to Katya’s side. “Anything but a beer,” She added. Bette looked at Katya’s hand around Trixie’s waist and narrowed her eyes.  
“I suppose,” She breathed, looking from Katya’s hand to Trixie and then finally to Katya’s face. “Anything for you Katherine?” She asked, a fake smile on her lips. Katya tug her fingers into Trixie’s side a little harder, pulling her into her chest.  
“Um, It’s Katya,” Trixie chuckled at Kat correcting her aunt. “And, I don’t drink so,” She finished, absent mindedly rubbing her hand up and down Trixie’s side. Trixie pressed up against her felt so easy, felt so real. Trixie looked into her aunt’s eyes and thought she saw a glimmer of uncertainty, a glimmer of I know you’re faking.  
“Thanks Auntie Bette!” Trixie smiled, planting a kiss on Katya’s cheek. Bette’s eyes widened for a second, but her narrow nasty gaze was back within a second, and she walked away without a word. Trixie untangled herself and Katya instantly missed her warmth. She wanted to hold her like that for the rest of their lives, trace shapes and letters absentmindedly on her back with her finger, leave careless kisses on her neck and chest.  
“Well, that was awkward,” Trixie chuckled, running a hand through her long hair. “Sorry I kissed you like that. I thought she was seeing right through us so I had to seal the deal,” She yelled into Katya’s ear, the music in the room suddenly really loud. Katya looked at the ground and smiled.  
“No it’s fine,” She yelled back. Completely utterly fine. The most fine thing in the world, actually.

 

* * *

 

A spot opened up on the couch and Trixie grabbed Katya’s hand dragging them to sit down. Trixie folded her legs over Kat’s lap and she leaned back on the arm behind her. She looked up at Katya and smiled. She loved the way Katya always smiled at her. She was convinced that her smile was the best thing her eyes had ever seen. She loved the way she laughed too hard at a stupid joke and ended up wheezing and coughing, she loved how her arms flailed around as she did so, slapping her knees and thighs. Her eyes searched Kat’s face, landing on her lips, and then looking back into her eyes. Before she could stop herself, Trixie found her hand on Katya’s cheek, cupping it and rubbing her thumb up and down the soft skin. Katya looked down at her, eyes suddenly dark. Her heart once again picked up speed and she placed her hand on top of Trixie’s. Was someone looking at them? Why was she doing this?  
“Your drink Trixie,” The same shrill voice from earlier suddenly filled both of their ears. Trixie jumped back, pulling her hand away from Katya’s face in an instant, acting like they were teenagers getting caught by a parent. She lifted her legs up, feet finding the carpet below.  
“Thanks Auntie Bette,” She smiled, taking the fruity looking alcoholic beverage into her hands and instantly taking a sip. Katya looked down at her sprite between her thighs and awkwardly tapped the can with her nails. Bette nodded her head as she walked away leaving the two alone again. Katya cleared her throat, looking over at Trixie.  
“Um,” Trixie began, taking a long sip of her drink. “I saw her coming over, so I thought-”  
“Oh! Yeah no, I know,” Katya replied, waving her hand in front of her face. The two sat in silence on the couch as they drank. Trixie knew no one was looking at them earlier. She had a feeling Katya knew too.

 

* * *

 

The night was filled with meeting Trixie’s friends and family. Filled with lingering gazes between the two girls. Filled with holding hands and leaning into each other to make sure nobody knew the truth. Katya particularly took a liking to Trixie’s little niece, Carla, who told her she looked like a princess but angrily corrected her when Katya said she was five, not six, years old. Little arms crossed and baby blue eyes narrowed.  
“Im six,” She grumbled. Trixie laughed as Katya corrected herself, apologizing to the little firecracker.  
“Your family is really nice,” Katya smiled as they sat down on the couch again. Trixie chuckled.  
“I’m surprised with how well behaved and kind they’re being,” She mused, downing another drink. She was nowhere near drunk yet. She wasn’t even buzzed. Katya leaned back into the soft cushion and looked around. The fire across from them was warm. The loud crackling of burning wood was prominent in her ears; despite everyone around her chattering loudly. The family members all around were engulfed in their own little worlds, not paying attention to what was happening outside of their conversations. Trixie scooted closer to Katya, slipping her hand into hers without a word. Their fingers lace together and Katya knows no one is looking at them. She knows they don’t need to put on a show right now. But she squeezes her tighter, and she swears out of the corner of her eye she sees Trixie smile.

 

* * *

 

They stay seated on the couch for almost the rest of the night, talking about anything and everything, getting into conversations with aunts and uncles, brothers and sisters. Katya got to hear stories about when Trixie was a baby from her grandma, much to Trixie’s dislike. Katya wheezed and flailed her arms around at Trixie’s grandmother’s stories, finding them the funniest thing she’s ever heard. Trixie blushed and told her grandma to be quiet, embarrassment flooding through her.  
“Oh come on Trix!” Katya wheezed, slapping Trixie’s arm. “It’s funny!” She exclaimed, sliding her hand into hers and leaning into her without a second thought. Trixie smiled at her and laughed as she squeezed her hand and leaned in as well. They suddenly were forehead to forehead, hot breath so close to each other as they laughed.  
“Aren't you two the sweetest!” Trixie’s grandma gushed, clasping her hands over her heart. “Can’t wait to see that New Year’s kiss tonight!” She winked, tapping Katya on the shoulder playfully. Kat felt Trixie tense up for a second before she pulled away. A large smile was still spread on her face as she changed the subject with her grandmother.  
“I have to go to the bathroom,” Trixie said, hand lingering on Katya’s thigh as she stood up and walked towards the restroom.

 

* * *

 

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out.  
Trixie sat on the toilet in her bathroom, elbows on her knees and face in her palms. The music pounding from the other room was muffled in her ears and she could feel her heartbeat in her throat. Why was she freaking out like this? Katya was her friend.  
She stood up from the toilet, shoving a thumb nail in her mouth. Biting her nails was a nervous habit. She probably should stop but hey, at least she wasn’t smoking like a certain someone. That certain someone who she couldn’t get off her mind.  
Where is this even coming from?  
She thought about Katya’s hand in hers, thought about the warmth of her body wrapping around her in the cold air of her bedroom. She thought about the way she looked at her like she was the only girl in the room. She thought about how her lips would feel on hers when the clock struck twelve. She thought about how her hair would feel in between her fingers. She thought about what it would feel like to have Katya’s red manicured hands roaming her thighs. She’d replace her red nails with her red lips and then,  
She shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts. Not here. Not now. Katya was her best friend. Trixie knew she probably didn’t feel the same way. Everything she did tonight was for show, right?

 

* * *

 

 

The energy in the air was infectious. The lights were dimmed, leaving the fire to be the major source of light in the room. Everyone was crowded in the living room by the television. Balloons and streamers above them were accidently falling onto people's heads once in awhile. Everyone chattered excitedly, sipping from their drinks and finding their loved ones in the crowd. The countdown was about to begin.  
Katya looked down at her hands. She was squished in the middle of the crowd, Trixie up against her side. It was suddenly really hot, probably because of all these fucking people. Trixie cleared her throat as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She tried to give off a cool demeanor next to Katya, but in all honesty she was freaking out. She looked at Katya’s profile next to her. Sequin’s from people's outfits were reflecting little dots of light all over her cheekbones and forehead. She smiled a little bit when her eyes fell from her forehead to look at her red lips. She bit her own lip thinking about the moment that was about to come any second. The crowd began to chant excitedly.  
5!  
Katya turned to Trixie.  
4!  
Trixie slipped her cool hand into Katya’s slightly sweaty one, lacing their fingers together. She held on like she was about to float away into the night sky.  
3!  
Katya’s lips parted into a huge smile as she place her free hand on Trixie’s hip, pulling her in closer to her if that was even possible in this compact crowd.  
2!  
In this moment, the two girls looked into each other’s eyes, and all past worries were forgotten. There was no thoughts of trying to pretend. No thoughts of anxiety. Just the two of them in their own world.  
1!  
Trixie cupped Katya’s cheek in her hand and slowly they both leaned in, pressing their lips together. Katya felt Trixie smile against her as they began to kiss deeper. She let go of Trixie’s hand and slipped it around the small of her back, pulling her body in closer. Trixie held Katya like it was the last thing she’d do, and her lips parted, invitation for an ever deeper kiss. She lightly moaned into Katya’s mouth when her red nails brushed past her ass. Luckily no one heard over the loud cheers and yells that erupted all around. The two parted and leaned their foreheads together, and Trixie broke out into a fit of giggles, hot breathe on Katya’s mouth.  
“That was amazing,” She whispered, smile slowly fading away. Katya’s eyes were dark and wanting.  
“Yeah,” She whispered back, biting her lip. Trixie held her breathe as Katya’s eyes closed and she leaned in, pressing their lips together once again. Trixie knew that they didn’t need to kiss again, but she didn’t care. She draped her arms around Katya’s shoulders and deepened the kiss, forgetting that she was in a room full of her family members. No one seemed to notice though, everyone was filing out of the living room and into the kitchen to grab more drinks or they were just too busy kissing their own loved ones. Katya moved them towards the stairs, lips never parting from one another. When she felt her heel bump into the first wooden step, they finally pulled away, both smiling like idiots at each other.  
“Come on,” Katya whispered, taking Trixie’s hand and dragging her up the stairs. She swung the door to Trixie’s room open and tugged her inside.  
“What-” Trixie began before she was cut off by Katya’s lips one more. She leaned up against the door and hooked a leg around Katya, trying to get her as close to her as possible. Their breasts were rubbing up against each other as Katya dipped her head, moving to suck on Trixie’s neck.  
“You’re so hot,” She breathed out, digging her nails into Katya’s clothed back. Katya hummed into her neck and began to unzip Trixie’s dress with shaking hands.  
“Bed,” She choked out in between kisses, and Trixie slumped her leg back down to the floor. Her light pink dress was pooled at her ankles in seconds and she was kicking off her nude pumps, throwing them to the corner of the room.  
She climbed on top of Katya on her bed, leaning down to catch her bottom lip with her teeth. Katya groaned as she moved her hand to grab hold of Trixie’s ass.  
“Light pink underwear,” She whispered when Trixie moved down to her collarbones, sucking lightly. “I couldn’t have guessed,” She giggled flipped the two of them around so now she was on top, thighs parted around Trixie’s waist.  
“Fuck off,” She laughed into Katya’s kiss. Her tongue was exploring and it felt so good, she never wanted it to end.  
Katya pulled away and lifted her flowy red dress up over her head, and throwing it to the side with Trixie’s pumps. Seeing Katya above her, no clothes, hard nipples showing through her bra, and red lipstick smudged everywhere was almost too much for her to handle, and she suddenly realized how wet she really was.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Trixie breathed out, and Katya smiled bigger than she’s ever seen her smile before.  
Katya slipped a hand behind Trixie’s back, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the side. She leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth, licking gently. Trixie gasped and arched her back off the bed as Katya slowly moved down her body, kissing every single inch of skin on the way down. Trixie tangled her fingers in Katya’s hair as she reached where she needed her most, hot breath taunting her. She felt kisses pepper her inner thighs and her breathing became rapid as she felt her underwear being pulled down her legs.  
“Ready?” Katya asked, looking up at Trixie and rubbing her hands over her stretch marks. Trixie nodded. “You have to be quiet for me though, your family is downstairs,”  
“Okay,”  
Suddenly Katya’s tongue was on her, and she stifled back a moan as she gripped Katya’s hair harder. Katya moved her tongue cleverly in all different ways, trying to figure out what Trixie liked best by her body movements. “Fuck,” She whispered quietly, and Katya smiled to herself when she finally found the move that made Trixie feel the best. “Katya,” Trixie breathed, spreading her legs farther apart. Katya replaced her tongue with her finger and Trixie gasped loudly, then covering her mouth quickly with her hand before removing it again. “More please,” She begged, and she slipped another finger inside, keeping a steady pace.  
“You’re so warm, Trix.” Katya managed to get out. Her own underwear was soaked. She knew she was probably going to have to throw these out after. Trixie began to move her hips upward, urging Katya to faster. Her fingers picked up pase and Trixie began to moan, forgetting all about her family downstairs. She looked down at Katya and theirs eyes met. “You like this?” Katya moaned as she flicked Trixie’s clit with her thumb. Trixie’s eyes rolled in the back of her head and she groaned.  
“Yes,” She responded, voice cracking. Katya picked up her pace, thrusting her fingers in and out. “Yes,” Trixie moaned louder, capturing her own breast in her hand, other hand swinging out above her to grab the headboard. Katya could feel Trixie tightening around her fingers. She was close.  
‘Come on,” Katya practically yelled, forgetting about how they both had to be quiet. Trixie’s moans were getting louder and louder, streams of profanity leaving her mouth.  
“Im, Im gonna,” Trixie choked out, leaning up slightly and grabbing Katya’s shoulder. She dug her nails into her porcelain skin, not being able to catch her breath. She came with a loud moan all over Katya’s hand, and she collapsed back into the yellow pillows behind her. Her blonde hair was stuck to her sweaty forehead and soon Katya was by her side, leaving soft kisses on her sweaty shoulder.  
“So much for being quiet,” Katya laughed, slipping her hand into her soaked underwear and beginning to rub small circles on herself. “You’re a loud one,” She whispered. Trixie laid in her aftershock, heart still beating fast. She looked down a few seconds later to see Katya rubbing herself.  
“No, let me,” She whispered, a devilish smile playing at her lips. She straddled Katya’s waist and leaned down to press their lips together. She wasted no time slipping her fingers inside and starting with a steady pace.  
“God you’re amazing,” Katya shrieked with pleasure, digging her nails into Trixie’s back. Trixie began to pick up her pace. Katya was already close, she could tell. “Oh my god,” She moaned into Trixie’s neck, scrunching her eyes up. “Trixie,” She whispered in her ear. As Trixie got faster, Katya got louder. She chanted Trixie’s name, each time it getting louder and louder. She came long and hard, arms falling to either side of her. She found herself wrapped around Trixie’s body, head resting on her breast. Their heavy breathing was the only noise in the room. Sweat was dripping off of Katya like she just ran 50 miles. Trixie ran her hand through Katya’s hair, sighing in content. No noise was heard from downstairs. Sounded like everyone went home for the night.  
“I swear to god, if your mom heard us,” Katya suddenly spoke, chuckling and flailing one of her arms as she laughed. Trixie groaned. “That was pretty amazing for a fake girlfriend you know.” She spoke again, propping herself up so she was looking down at Trixie. Trixie smiled, leaning up to kiss Katya.  
“Maybe not so fake anymore?”

* * *

 

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms. The moonlight outside poured in through the window, lighting up Trixie perfectly so she could look at her as she slept soundly. How did this happen? How lucky was she to have this? She watched as Trixie’s breath slowly rose and fell and she left a soft kiss on her collarbone before snuggling her head in the crook of her neck. She had no clue what she was doing, she had no clue where this was even going. All she knew is that it felt right. It felt perfect.


End file.
